


What hurts the most

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem. Sherlock died and now John is all alone. But there are things that hurt more than loneliness itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What hurts the most

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24579) by ireallyshouldbedrawing. 



> I wrote the poem and then I checked for a drawing to go with it. I was not surprised to find the perfect one by ireallyshouldbedrawing.

It’s not in the silence that I miss you more,  
But in the chaos, amongst the roar,  
Because the battlefield is still around me  
But I don’t have a cause to fight, I am a hopeless soldier.  
It’s not inside this house of ours  
That my wounds reopen and words taste sour,  
It’s when I am pacing, just before I open the door  
And I know it’s not to find you anymore.  
It’s not in special occasions with common friends  
That I feel your absence, it just never ends,  
But it hurts more in apparently ordinary days  
Because the pain comes creeping out of nowhere, and stays.  
It’s not in the darkest nights that I miss you more,  
But when the stars shine bright, because now I know  
That it really doesn’t matter if the earth goes around the sun,  
By the end of the day it’s all the same, I’m on my own.  
Sometimes I think I hear the violin  
And I run down the stairs to find it filled with dust.  
Sometimes I am not sure if it’s me or you  
Who became the ghost.


End file.
